Writer's Block Cure
by runswithwolves22
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Just little drabbles to cure myself of the much hated writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome, and welcome to all to the first installment of "Writer's Block Cure" Wahoo! This is basically a series of one-shots that is, obviously, for curing my writer's block as I attempt to finish my stories. Basically, I'll just tell you the title of the one-shot, give you a quick summary if needed, and the story details. _

_Anyways, enjoy and review!_

**Carnival Ride**

**Bella, Jasper, and Alice enter a haunted house that will probably change Bella's life forever.**

**All Human, AU**

**Bella Point of View**

"Bella, that isn't very good for you."

I sighed. How typical.

"Bella, that-"

"I heard you."

"So why are you still eating it?" Alice asked, jutting out her bottom lip and crossing her bone thin arms over her chest.

"Why go to a carnival and not eat a caramel apple? Or cotton candy?" I held up each item as I spoke. "Not all of us can be health freaks."

She rolled her eyes and shifted her large sunglasses up on her nose. She linked her arm in her long time boyfriend's, Jasper, arm. "So, where to next?"

I looked all around the colorful park, listening to the normal sounds—children screaming, adults chiding said children, people yelling as they tried to attract potential clients. I couldn't help but smile; I loved the carnival, even if it was a bit weird for a twenty-two year old woman to be tagging along with her best friend and her boyfriend.

"We've pretty much already covered everything," I said, breathing in the scent of the corndogs as we walked by the crowded stand.

"Not the haunted house," Jasper said with a smirk. Alice and I both shared a look before giggling nervously. We were probably both remembering last year's haunted house expedition.

Jasper had been home visiting family, so Alice and I had come here alone. We both just wanted to ride our favorite rides and I wanted my junk food while Alice wanted to scout out the small market like place where people can sell their homemade clothing. She works for a fashion magazine, so she's constantly scouting out local talent and the 'big new thing', as she calls it.

Anyways, we had went into the haunted house and we were practically clutching each other as we walked through, jumping at every single noise—imaginary or not.

Then, one of the hooligans working at the house jumped out at us, screaming and waving his arms around. He was dressed up in some cloak, and he had wrapped his arms around my waist, hoisting me up. Let's just say that I could…feel his excitement, and I promptly kicked him in the place where the excitement was located. Later we found out that he didn't even work at the house, he was just a pretentious pervert looking to grip girls' around their waists.

"Don't worry darlin', I'll protect ya," Jasper said, his southern accent accentuated. I shook my head at him—that was a low blow. He knew that Alice couldn't resist that accent of his, so I wasn't surprised that Alice began dragging us all in the direction of the looming building.

We waved our bracelets—which gave us access to all rides without having to give anybody any tickets—at the guy running the house and entered. I immediately clutched Alice's arm, who gripped on Jasper's forearm. I could tell that Jasper was trying to contain his laughter by the way his shoulders were shaking, but I didn't care—this freaked me out.

The first hallway was absolutely dark, but you could still hear things going on around you despite the darkness. Alice was lucky—she was in the middle of me and Jasper, so not one side of her was exposed. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case with me.

I yelped when I felt something cold and...wet…brush my shoulder.

"What was that?" Alice practically yelled out, digging herself into the side of Jasper.

"Ali, darlin', you need to calm down," Jasper said, stroking her spiky hair with his free hand. "It's just a haunted house." I felt Alice's shoulders immediately loosen and her breathing regulated. Jasper always had that effect on people. He just has a very calm and loose demeanor, the exact opposite of Alice, which is probably why they work so well together.

We entered another hallway, and all the calmness went out the window.

Both Alice and I screamed when a guy with a fake saw jumped out from behind us, revving the saw up several times and making some weird noise. We both rushed through that hallway, ignoring all the decorations around us. It wasn't so much the decorations that scared us—I could handle things like that. It was the cruel people that chose to work at that house. They must enjoy making me scream.

The next room wasn't much better. It looked empty, only what looked like a dark wooden coffin resting upright in the corner occupying the room. I glanced over at the other two, and Alice was looking suspiciously at the coffin while Jasper seemed to be weirdly smiling.

"Jasper?" I asked with confusion. The smile immediately fell off his face and he looked over at me innocently.

"Yes Bella?"

I stared at his face of pure innocence for a moment before shaking of the unease. It was all part of being in a haunted house that had my senses in overload. "Never mind," I told him, looking around the room.

"We can pause here for awhile," Jasper said. He stopped walking, which effectively caused Alice to stop walking which made me stop walking. "I don't think anything's in here besides some empty coffin."

We paused, turning our back to the casket. "Shouldn't we just keep going so we can get this over with?" Alice asked with annoyance, withdrawing her arm from Jasper.

"Just stopping so you can catch your breath, darlin'," Jasper said, the accent coming up again. I rolled my eyes at his newfound tactic to use on Alice.

"Fine," she huffed, shifting her weight to one hip. "Are we going home after this ride?"

I shook my head. "We haven't ridden the Ferris wheel yet."

Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You love that wheel, don't you? It's ridiculous. You have to ride alone practically each year! Doesn't that defeat the purpose of a Ferris wheel?"

I stared at her. "What is the purpose to ride a Ferris wheel?"

"To go on it with a loved one?" She said it like it was supposed to be obvious. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Honey, the Ferris wheel is like the symbol of love. If you don't have somebody to go on it with, what's the point of going on it?"

"There's a nice view at the top?" I suggested.

She just rolled her eyes. It was silent for a little while longer, and I was about to suggest that we move on…

"Boo," a smooth voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped and screamed, which made Alice begin to scream. I turned around to see who the voice belonged to, and my voice soon faltered off into silence.

That man, was a _God_. Pale skin, amazing facial bone structure—high cheekbones, a strong jaw—pale pink lips that looked _really _soft, disheveled hair in a shade that could only be described as bronze, and he had these absolutely amazing eyes. They were green, sort of like a rainforest green or an emerald green. And the best part was that he was laughing, the sound like a tinkling music box.

Alice's screaming finally stopped and pretty soon the only sounds in the room were two different people laughing—the deeper rumble of Jasper and the musical sound of the God laughing.

"Jasper!" Alice screeched, smacking him in the arm. I doubt he could feel it, though.

Jasper was doubled over in laughter, his cheeks beginning to tint red from laughing so hard. "Your….guys'….faces….so…worth…it….so…" he couldn't finish the sentence. Crazed laughter took over. I stepped over to him and mentally thanked Alice for making me wear these stupid heeled boots to the carnival. Using the pointed toe of the sleek boot, I winded back and kicked Jasper with as much force as I could manage on the shin. His laughter was immediately replaced with howls of pain. "Ow! Dammit, ow!"

Alice high fived me and continued to glare at her boyfriend.

I turned to look at the Adonis who was still laughing. I couldn't make myself use violence on him—his laughter was too mesmerizing. I would be an idiot for making it stop.

"And who are you?" Alice asked, turning to him with her hands on her small hips.

The guy coughed and his laughter soon stopped, and I almost wanted to hit Alice for being the reason for it stopping. He looked up to actually meet her in the eye and stuck his hand out in an unusually gentlemanly manner. "I'm Edward Cullen, Jasper's cousin." His voice was smooth and melodious, almost as beautiful as his laugh.

Alice refused to take his hand and he shrugged and let it fall to his side. "You work here?" She asked in disgust.

"Only for today," he said, and although he was facing somewhat away from me, I could here a smile in his voice.

Alice's jaw dropped. "You…you did this to scare us?"

"Um, yes?" He asked, almost sounding scared. Which he should be, because Alice may be small, but she is unexpectedly strong, something many men have learned the hard way.

Her tiny hands immediately clenched into fists and I could see a vein popping out in her neck. Jasper hobbled over to her, one hand still gripping where I kicked him and the other soothingly squeezing Alice's shoulder.

"Alice," he began in a warning voice.

"Bella," she said through clenched teeth, not looking directly at me.

"What?" I asked, coughing slightly.

And then for the first time, the Adonis/Edward turned to look at me, and I wondered if goo was coming out of my ears because I'm pretty sure that my insides just melted. **((Um…that line is patented by my disgusting little cousin who wanted that goo line to be in here. Please….don't look at me like I am crazy. It wasn't even my idea –runner))**

And the way he was looking at me…like I was the only person in this room…like I was the most important person in this room…made me look down in embarrassment. And that's when I caught a glimpse of his left hand, his ring finger.

He was wearing a silver band.

_He was married._

Of course. Of course he was married—what girl wouldn't want to marry him? I was delusional to think that he would look at me differently. I mean, why look at me when you can look at Alice, or better yet, your beautiful wife?

I immediately bit my lip and looked away form him, looking to Alice, who had called my name again.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked, my voice shaking a little bit.

"Kick him," she motioned at Edward.

"Ali, hon, it was my idea. If anything, she would kick me, which she already had," Jasper winced, rubbing the spot with his hand.

She pouted. "Why?"

"I thought that it would be funny," he muttered guiltily. I rolled my eyes—she had him wrapped around her finger.

"Well, it wasn't, and it hurt my feelings. Looks like you have reserved yourself a spot on the couch for the rest of the week."

He hung his head remorsefully and Alice looked satisfied with herself. I sighed heavily and shook my head, trying to ignore the man beside me. "Let's just get out of here," I said, trying to dislodge the depression that was forming at the pit of my stomach.

"Agreed," Alice said, gripping Jasper's arm and leading us back out. "Goodbye Edward. Perhaps we'll meet again under better circumstances."

"See ya man," Jasper said, giving Edward a quick man hug. I refused to meet the eyes I could feel on my back and soon we were back out of the haunted house, the silence hanging in the air.

"I'm tired," Alice announced, not noticing how depressed I probably looked. "I want to go home. Bella, we'll meet you in the car." She took Jasper's arm and began marching him off in the direction of the parking lot. I sighed and began trudging my way over to the Ferris wheel.

I really should just shake it off. I mean, I didn't even know the guy. He just happened to be amazing looking, and looks aren't everything. He could be a complete asshole, for all I know.

Since the fair was closing in about an hour, the lines for the rides weren't that long, so I only had to wait around for a few moments. The guy who was loading the small carts that you would sit in while the ride was going. He seemed to appraise me for a moment before turning around and beginning to shout something.

I could just make out what he was saying. "I got a loner here; I need somebody to pair with this pretty lady for a ride. Come on, y'all, this lady needs a partner."

I could feel my face slowly flushing red as I realized that everybody in line was looking at me with that look—the she-doesn't-even-have-a-person-willing-to-ride-with-her-on-the-Ferris-wheel-look.

God I hate that look.

My flight mode began to take over as I turned on my heel, searching for an exit or a break in the crowd to make a run for it. I could skip the wheel just this once. Maybe next year I would make Alice ride it with me just so I wouldn't receive the look.

I found the exit at the side and began making my way over to it, when I heard the smooth velvet.

"Bella!"

I turned automatically at the sound of my name, my eyes growing wide when I saw Edward standing next to an empty cart, his green eyes pleading while his features were smooth and calm. He looked gorgeous and unreal even in the neon lighting of the Ferris wheel shining on him, his bronze hair seeming to softly glow. No man could compare to this specimen—he really was God's gift to women.

_But he's married._

I shook myself slightly, pulling my jacket tighter around my body. "Yes?" I asked, just loud enough for him to hear.

His features softened, making him look like an angel. "Ride with me? I'm a loner, and I need a partner."

My face began to heat at the thought of him hearing the guy yelling for my lack of a person willing to ride with me.

"Come on," he said, a crooked smile gracing his God-like features. "Won't the pretty lady ride with me?"

I sighed, telling myself that he only wanted to go on the ride with me.

_Because he's married. _

I dragged my feet over to him and he opened the door for me, sitting beside me. The entire right side of me was intensely aware of his presence, like static. He pulled the bar over us and nodded at the person manning the control system, and the wheel slowly began rotating. Our cart, which was a dark blue, began to climb to the very top, stopping occasionally to let somebody else on.

He cleared his throat and I looked over to him, tearing my gaze away from the nightlife.

"I don't think we had a proper introduction," he said. He stuck out his large pale hand. "My name is Edward Cullen."

I hesitantly took his hand in mine, and the electricity grew noticeably stronger as my hand was swallowed in his. "I'm Bella Swan, though you already somehow know that…?"

"Jasper," he explained." He released my hand and sat back in the cart, causing it to sway slightly. "The entire thing was his idea. Apparently it was payback for something Alice did."

I smirked as my mind conjured up images of what Alice would do that would cause Jazz to retaliate in such a large and horrible manner.

"So, Bella Swan, what do you do for a living?"

I returned my attention to him—not a very hard thing to do. "I'm a journalist for the _Seattle Times_. You?"

"Medical student," he replied. "I attend University of Washington."

I smiled softly. "I went there too."

He nodded, not saying anything but staring at me instead. I easily fell into his eyes, a cheesy but true statement. It's like they weren't even eyes. They looked like some rare and expensive jewel, fit for an Egyptian queen.

We were both jolted out of our staring match when the cart came to an unexpected stop. I looked away from Edward, taking in the view. Being at the top always made me feel…giant. Powerful. It was an unreal experience—seeing everything around you.

"Beautiful," I heard Edward whisper beside me.

"I know, I always like the view at the top."

"I wasn't talking about the scenery."

I turned to look at him, seeing that he was already staring at me with his intense eyes. I noted how his eyes darted down to look at what I hoped was my lips, and not some leftover caramel. Slowly, he leaned forward, his eyes fluttering shut.

_He's married. Bella, he's MARRIED!_

"Wait!" I practically shouted, breaking possibly the most amazing almost-kiss in my entire life.

"What?" He asked, his eyes opening.

"You're married," I whispered as the wheel began turning again, taking us down from the top.

"What?" He said, sounding flabbergasted.

_Can somebody really forget about their marriage to a probably beautiful person?_

"You are married," I said with a bit more conviction.

His brow furrowed. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I am not having an argument with you on whether or not_ I _am married," he said, looking irritated and annoyed at the same time.

"Don't lie," I said. "I saw the ring, Edward. I know you're married."

"Ring?" He repeated with disbelief, looking down at his own hand. "You mean _this _ring?" He held up his finger, pointing to the ring in question.

"Yes."

And then he started laughing.

"You're laughing at me," I commented dryly.

He immediately stopped and began shaking his head. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm serious, I'm not married."

I stared at him in skepticism.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, all traces of laughter gone. "This hasn't gone how I wanted it to," he muttered under his breath. "Look," he said, his voice louder. "Have you ever seen the ring on that chain around Alice's neck?"

I nodded. I've never really asked about it, but now that I think about it, I've never seen Alice without that necklace, even if it didn't go with an outfit.

"Well, this ring," he pulled said ring off his long finger and gave it to me. I held in the palm of my hand and admired it. It was simple but classic—just a silver band. I could see a small symbol engraved in it, but I couldn't make out the details in the lighting.

"This ring is very important. It's sort of like tradition for the males in our family to wear this ring, and then give it to the girl who…completes our lives, who is our soul mate. The reason Alice wears it around her neck is because the ring was way too big for her finger, obviously. It's sort of like a wedding band."

I couldn't meet him in the eye. I felt like a complete fool, an idiot.

"I guess my dad was right."

I looked up at him shyly. "What?" I asked in a whisper.

"My dad always said that when the right girl comes along, she'll be angry that you're wearing a wedding band," he clarified, doing that intense staring thing again.

"Oh," I said in a small voice, looking back down at the ring in my hand. I silently gave it back to him, noticing how he didn't put it back on his finger.

"The only question is," he began as our cart came to a complete stop at the bottom of the wheel, signaling the completion of our ride. He held out his hand, the ring sitting on the palm of his hand like he was offering it to me. "Will the right girl take the ring?"

~*~

"You know Alice," I said, my voice dreamy sounding even to me. "You're right."

"Well, duh, of course I am," she quipped from her seat in the passenger seat. There was a small pause before she continued. "What exactly am I right about this time."

"Ferris wheels are for riding with a loved one," I said, admiring the ring adorning my finger.

**Doesn't everybody just love a sappy ending? Really makes you wish you had some ice cream. At least that's what I want right now. **

**Anyways, that completes the very first installment of "Writer's Block Cure". Hope you enjoyed reading and please don't forget to review. **


	2. It Was You

**Presenting the second installment of "Writer's Block Cure"!**

**It was You**

**All Human, AU **

**Alice POV**

Pathetic. That's one way of describing me.

Seriously, I come here every freaking Friday night—that's one amazing night I waste here in this coffee shop—just to see him.

_Him. _

He's just so perfect.

With his unruly blonde hair that always seems to fall into his ethereal sky blue eyes that are placed in his perfect face that is slightly tanned to the perfect tone with an adorable splay of freckles splotched across his nose and cheek—

Let's just say I am pathetically obsessed, okay?

I quickly grabbed my usual decaf coffee—something Bella made me order because she already thinks that I have way too much energy—and stole to my usual spot on the oversized purple velvet chair. I snuggled into it, silently sipping my coffee as I waited with the other regulars and newcomers for the usual performance that I looked forward to all week.

A hush took over the audience as he walked onto the stage. He seemed oblivious to the women's eyeing stares, or the men scowling at said women for eyeing him up. He took a seat on the wooden stool that sat before the microphone and began his performance the way he had always began his performances.

"Hey, my name's Jasper. I would like to thank you all for coming out here tonight and I hope you have a nice time." There was the usual subdued applause, and pretty soon he began strumming his guitar in an unfamiliar melody. I guess he had written a new song. I smiled to myself, glad that I had come here.

His melodic voice was amazing when he was just talking, but it seemed even more beautiful as he began singing.

"_I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I wanna come too_

_I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you"_

I could tell that the entire audience was entirely enraptured by the beautiful song, and I soon felt myself slowly swaying to the music, his voice smooth and tuneful.

"_No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

_I never knew just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew"_

He continued singing in the higher pitched voice, and I could take my eyes off his face. He always seemed so peaceful when he sang. It reminded me of the expression Edward wore when he was playing the piano, or the expression Bella wore whenever she was with Edward without even realizing it.

"_I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

_Now I'm shining too_

_Because oh, because I've fallen quite hard over you_

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

_I never knew just what it was _

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew _

_I never knew just what it was _

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew _

_All of the while, all of the while_

_It was you…"_

He continued crooning softly and soon the beautiful song ended to boisterous applause, and Jasper looked up, his eyes shining happily. He glanced over at me, something he does at every show, and I felt something deep in the pit of my stomach twist and turn. Then he looked over at something else, seeming to lock gazes with it.

I looked over, trying to figure out what he was watching so lovingly. And then I saw her.

Obviously, she was his perfect counterpart. She was everything I wasn't.

Blonde, statuesque, long flowing hair, bright blue eyes, perfect everything.

I felt my heart slowly cracking into pieces as I took her in, and I knew exactly what she was to him—a girlfriend, a lover, perhaps. She smiled brilliantly at him, giving him a thumb's up, and I glanced over to see that he looked absolutely giddy with the acceptance of the beautiful girl.

I immediately stood up, wrapping my scarf around my neck and abandoning my coffee. I made my way over to the door, throwing it open and making my escape into the fresh Portland air. I breathed it in deeply, exhaling heavily and watching as my breath came out in puffs of smoke since it was so cold.

The streets were pretty much empty since it was so late, though there were some couples idly walking around, swinging their arms between them. I wanted to spit on them, though I knew that I couldn't possibly do that.

I hurriedly made my way over to a small park and sat on the edge of a fountain, pulling my scarf tighter over the bottom half of my face. I held my gloved hands in front of me, noting how they shook slightly. I sighed and let them fall back onto my lap.

Of course he had a girlfriend. Of course she'd be perfect. Of course she'd love his music. Of course they'd be in love and live a happily ever after life. Of course I wouldn't be in that life.

I flinched when I felt the droplets of water hitting my face. I looked up, not entirely surprised that it had begun to rain. I did live in Portland, Oregon, after all, and it was spring. I closed my eyes and let the rain hit my face a couple minutes before dropping my head, wiping away at the droplets with my scarf.

I stood up from the fountain and began making my way over to the edge of the park and staring at my apartment building, which loomed in the background of the other buildings. It was several blocks away, which I would have to walk. I quickly patted down my pockets, sighing and closing my eyes when I realized that I didn't have my umbrella with me.

I sighed, keeping my eyes closed as I patted my jean pockets. I seemed to have forgotten my cell phone as well. I opened my eyes, hoping that nobody would be staring at me like I was an idiot.

And there he was.

Jasper. And he was holding an umbrella.

"You didn't stay for the rest of the show."

I knew that I shouldn't be shocked by the fact that he was talking to me, because he was standing right there in a deserted park and we were the only ones in it—why wouldn't he talk to me?

I dumbly nodded in answer to his statement, still shocked that he was addressing me.

"Why?"

His deep voice was comforting, sort of like what your mother was to you when you're younger; she's always there, she always cares, and she loves you unconditionally. And Jasper's voice, if possible, seemed so filled with emotions. Either that or I'm being delusional, which has happened before.

"What do you mean why?" I managed to say without stuttering.

"Why didn't you stay for the rest of the show?" He asked, his face growing pained and distraught. "Was I singing that horribly? Did the lyrics make no sense? Was I playing-"

"No, Jasper, I love you--your music, I mean," I said, coughing. _Way to be an idiot._

His features immediately calmed, and I could feel my own shoulders loosen by just looking at his peaceful expression.

"But why did you leave?" He asked, taking one small step towards me. My eyes focused on his shoes—gray Converse—and mentally calculated how far away he was from me. He was only six feet away, an all time record for proximity distance for me and him.

"I…" my mouth shut as I tried to think up a reasonable explanation, one that would make sense. I'm pretty sure that telling him that I was disappointed that he had a gorgeous and untouchable girlfriend would be an unacceptable answer. "I needed to make a call," I said in a low voice, still focusing on his now drenched shoes.

"You don't have your cell phone."

I looked up to meet him, confused.

"I saw you," he said, his cheeks adorably tinting a light shade of pink. "I saw you look for something in your pockets, and you came out empty."

"Oh," was all I could think to say. I felt like a complete and total idiot.

_Why the hell did you say cell phone again?_

He stepped closer, his long legs bringing him another foot closer. "Why did you leave?" He asked his bright blue eyes boring into mine.

I coughed, averting my gaze from his intense staring. His gaze was anything but uncomfortable, but I still felt like I was being scrutinized.

I said the first thing that came to my mind—not exactly the best decision. "Did you write that song?" I blurted out, gaining the confidence to look him in the eye only to lose the confidence the next moment and avert my gaze once again. I felt my cheeks heat a la Bella.

"The song you heard?" He asked, his voice surprisingly gentle and…warm?

I nodded, still concentrating on the dark concrete.

"I wrote that, yes."

For a moment, I felt tears blur my vision of the soaked sidewalk. So he was writing about his girlfriend, although I had no memory of ever seeing that girl before when I saw his shows. I shook my head slightly as if it would shake away all the feelings that had my mind reeling and stiffened when I felt my short wet locks hitting my neck. I bit my lip—another Bella habit—and tugged on the scarf, pulling it tighter.

Suddenly, I didn't feel the rain beating on my head anymore. I quickly looked up and nearly had a heart attack. Jasper was maybe three inches away from me, his umbrella covering us both.

"Thanks," I said in a broken whisper.

_Could he get any more perfect?_

"You're welcome," he replied in a soft tone. His eyes locked with mine, and I knew that there was no going back now.

Jasper was perfect. Jasper was everything I needed. Jasper was unavailable.

"What's your name?"

"Alice."

He nodded ever so slightly, like he didn't even realize that he was doing it. "Jasper."

"I know," I said in a quiet voice.

One corner of his lips rose into a smile, and I could detect a definite twinkle in his eyes, and suddenly they seemed lighter, more of a sky or baby blue.

"Why did you leave the show early?"

I looked away, down at his calloused hand holding the black umbrella up.

_Why does he have to be so insistent?_

I felt his free hand gently cup my chin, tilting up my face so that he could see it. it took all of my control not to begin hyperventilating at the simple contact.

"Please answer me?" He asked in a whisper.

"Did you write that song about your girlfriend?" I found myself asking without thinking.

"What?" He asked, his warm hand still cupping my chin. Confusion was dominant in his features.

"That song," I said. "That beautiful song you said you wrote? Did your girlfriend inspire that?"

_Well, of course she did. She could probably pass as some old famous artist's beautiful muse on her worse day._

He stared at me for a second before shaking his head, causing his blonde locks to fall into his eyes. "I don't have a girlfriend."

_What?_ "But…that girl…that blonde girl who gave you a thumbs up at the end of that song…I thought…" I was utterly baffled now.

"No, no, no, no Alice. No, that blonde girl, that's my twin sister, Rosalie."

His hand was what kept my jaw in place, but if it hadn't been there, my jaw would have been hitting the floor by now. _His twin sister? _

"Your sister?" I squeaked.

He nodded vehemently. "Yes, we're related. By blood."

"Then…what inspired that song?"

He stared into my eyes, and slowly, he began bringing his face closer to mine. I could only stare at him, enthralled by his beautiful features, his hypnotizing voice, his everything.

He closed the distance between us, what little there was, and whispered against my lips, "_It was you_."

**Wow. I can't seem to get enough of the sappy endings.**

**Please forgive me. I guess I'm just feeling a little loveless lately. :( School started...and well, you know, it sucks all the creativity out of ya.**

**ANYWAYS, thanks for reading!**

**--runner **


End file.
